When viewers watch live video broadcasts, events may occur that may be of particular interest to the viewers. Such events may be recorded in order for the viewers to analyze and enjoy again what has already taken place. Similarly, when users are playing video games, events may occur during live gameplay that are of particular interest to the users, and the users may desire to view such events after they occur or to share such events with others.